My Boys
by twinfeathers
Summary: The war is going badly due to various problems like Voldy his Death Eaters and various morons leading the Order *coughDumbledorecough* but hey, now we get some help. From vampires. And I'm reated to them. This is going to suck Harry/Hermione Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Cullens are at Grimauld Place due to the war. Tensions are running high due to Hermione and Her Boys being so close. H/Hr Bella/Jasper

**AN: Okay people, here's the deal, I don't know how to write Harry and Hermione getting together nor do I know how to write Jasper and Bella getting together. Edward isn't with anyone, and Alice is with another vampire named Jace. She fully supports Jasper and Bella. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

-------------You just love this awesome line don't you?---------------

Harry was jumpy, there was no denying it. It was expected, to tell the truth. Hermione had been sent on a mission and hasn't back yet. It had been rather stupid on the Order's part seeing as Harry and Hermione hadn't been able to be separate without dire consequences for years. Of course, that wasn't for the general public to know. To tell the truth, very few Order members knew, but that's beside the point. You see, the Order had invited a few _guests_ over for dinner and Harry was uncertain whether to trust them or not. Usually he looked to Hermione to see if he was able to trust them, she had a knack for spotting liars and people who would just generally cause them harm. But tonight she wasn't here and Harry would have to deal with them on his own.

"She'll be back soon mate." Ron said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hermione won't just leave you here to fend off Ginny on your own." Harry flinched at the memories of some of Ginny's more obvious attempts to get Harry. It thoroughly entertained Hermione's Boys, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry. They were her boys and they would do anything for her, it's just that Harry and Hermione were closer than any of the other boys were to Hermione. It used to bother them, but that's just the way things were now.

"Boys! Come in the dining room please!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and Ron slunk into the room behind the other boys, sitting in their traditional spots, leaving the seat at the head of the table open for Hermione. The guests were already seated at the opposite end of the table, looking with obvious confusion to why boys so you would have a place higher up on the food chain compared to people like Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall, who were sitting in a lower down position. Even Dumbledore was below this unusual group and the strange, pale, family noticed he was treated with the highest respect from the other Order members.

Dumbledore stood up, intending to make a speech;

"Since we are all here I would like to thank the-" but he was cut off, due to the arrival of a disheveled Hermione Granger. Immediately, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry all stood up. Esme, a slightly older pale faced woman, smiled at the obvious respect being shown towards his unknown girl, but still, she couldn't help but wonder why this young, chestnut haired girl gained more respect than the graying wizened old man who was sitting in the middle of the table. Hermione walked towards the head of the table and her usual spot as Ginny stuck out a dainty foot. Hermione simply hopped over it. Harry, however, saw this bout of unkindness towards Hermione and he let out a low, threatening hiss.

The vampires were shocked. They had never seen a human act like that before, and towards another human that the old man called Dumbledore told was extremely close to him.

"That's enough Harry." Came Hermione's quiet voice. "Boys, sit down." Obediently, the boys sat, all except Harry, who simply stood behind Hermione's chair, pulling it out for her to sit on before pushing it back in and leaning on it. Immediately, the entire right side shifted up one spot. Hermione waited for everyone to have finished being seated before speaking softly to a brown haired woman sitting with the vampires.

"Long time no see Isabella Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ack! Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy.**

**I got a very good review from someone telling me that to show how Harry and hermione, and Jasper and Bella got together, I should do flashbacks, but I'm really bad at those so if someone wants to send a review with their idea of how the couples got together that be really awesome. I'll wait for several chapters before I beg one of my friends to write it. *sweat-drops* So, please send me your ideas! Now, on to the story.**

_Previously on My Boys:_

_"Long time no see, Isabella Swan."_

______________________________________________________

Bella smiled.

"Yes, it has been." She looked like she was going to say more, but Hermione gave a discreet handsignal meaning, 'Later.' Bella nodded, understanding. Dumbledore looked from Bella to Hermione and back again before deciding not to ask.

"As I was saying before I was interupted," He said, pointedly staring at Hermione, who ignored him. "We must attack Malfoy Manor in order to gain a substantial lead on the war. To guarentee minimal loses we need to attack here." And he pulled up a 3-D holographic model of Malfoy Manor. He pointed at various places to illustrate his wishes.

"Excuse me Professor." Hermione interupted. "But my source says that there will be more Death Eaters at that area than any other due to a meeting. Your plan will cause unnessecary loses." Molly Weasley glared at her.

"You foolish girl!" She said harshly. "You know nothing about what we are discussing. Don't talk about things that you know nothing about." Hermione's boys partially stood up, glaring and hissing. Hermione waved her hand casualy at them and said,

"Sit." The boys sat. The Cullens had never seen such a display of authority. "Harry, come with me." Hermione stood up.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady? Don't leave in the middle of this discussion!" Molly yelled. Hermione sent a chilling smile towards her as she stood up.

"I am leaving so I don't, how did you put it? 'Talk about things that I know nothing about.' Isn't that what you wanted Mrs. Weasely?"

"I...I didn't mean that you should leave...."Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

"But I will leave anyway. Remus?" Hermione did several fast handmovements meaning 'After the meeting bring the guests to our house.' Remus nodded. "Come on Harry." Harry nodded and held out his hand for Hermione.

"Oh.... Harry doesn't need to go." Ginny hastened to add. Harry raised an eyebrow. And then he and Hermione left.

"Welll...." Mrs. Weasley blustered. "That was very rude." Hermione's Boys said nothing, but Remus knew that soon they would snap if people kept insulting members of their group, especially Hermione, so he said.

"Dumbledore, you were saying?" Hermione's Boys knew he was trying to difuse the situation and they appreciated it. Meanwhile, the Cullens sat and watched in confusion. All of the Cullens, except Bella.

**After the Meeting**

**____________________________________________________**

"Hello." Remus smiled. "My name is Remus Lupin. Hermione says to bring you to our house now." He directed his statement towards the Cullens, who were standing in a loose group. "Please come with us." He beckoned them towards where Hermione's Boys were standing, their posture military-like.

Neville smiled slightly, just a slightly upturned corner of his mouth.

"Hello, I'm Neville. Hermione says we are to take you to our house so will you please choose someone to apparate with?" Jasper raised an eyebrow but Bella immedeately went over to Fred.

"Come on Jasper! I want to see Hermione!" Jasper went over to Neville.

"If Bella says it's okay..." He said uncertainly.

"It'll be fine." George almost smiled. "Hermione wants you alive."

"Well that's comforting." Jasper muttered. Hermione's Boys laughed, starting to slump slightly. Edward noticed.

"What's with the military posture?" He asked.

"We've gotten used to it." Seamus answered. "This is how Hermione always had us stand and now that she's finally allowed us to stand differently this is the only way we can."

"Time to go." Remus said, extending his arm to Esme. "Hermione is expecting us."

**Meanwhile at Hermione's House**

**____________________________________________**

Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm tired Harry." She whispered. "I'm tired of this war." Harry ran a hand through her hair.

"It'll be okay Hermione. It always is for us." He murmured. Hermione looked at him.

"I love you Harry. You know that right?" Harry smiled, a blinding flash of teeth.

"Of course I know. I love you too." He leaned down to brush a kiss on the top of her head.

"Play me a song?" He asked with an innocent expression. Hermione stood up, pulling Harry with her.

"If you play with me." Together they sat down at a grand piano and Hermione started the first measures of Harry's favorite song. Hermione sang along with the song as they heard the soft footsteps of the Boy's, Bella and the vampires.

"They're vampires, right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "How did you know?"

"The way they look. They almost look like we do, don't they?" Hermioen replied. Harry laughed silently.

"Yeah. But we're special." Harry whispered as the other Boy's and the Cullens came into the room.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Thank you guys for reading and I thought I'd clear up some points. Hermione and Her Boy's really don't like Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They are polite but that's it. They are seventeen. Whenever I refer to Hermione's Boy's without the Hermione in front it will be capitalized. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes because I have a new program to type things on because my laptop got wiped and it doesn't have a spelling/grammar checker so **_**if someone would beta for me that would be awesome. **_**I'll see you in chapter 3. Oh, I'll probably update more in a few weeks when I have less work.**

**Special thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Mwahaha 18**

**Hazelnholly**

**PrettiaLydia**

**Special thanks to those who story alerted:**

**Hazelnholly**

**greenbeans214**

**LunaMing**

**HeARtXofXDaRK**

**Special thanks to those who author alerted:**

**Hazelnholly**

**Thanks to those who favorite storied:**

**Mwahahahaha 18**

**jeangirl**

**Really big thanks to those who are on more than one of these lists. It's really awesome to read all the "Story Alert" "Review Alert" "Author Alert" and all the other types of e-mails.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must thank my fantastic new beta SarcasticallyYours. She has graciously decided to help save your brains from deciphering my rubbish. Unfortunately, that means her brain is subjected to the torture. heh. Anyway,**

_Previously on __**My Boys**_

_"Yeah. But we're special." Harry whispered as the other Boy's and the Cullens came into the room._

**Didn't you love that awesome clifhanger?**

* * *

The Cullens came in and Bella immediately raised an eyebrow before asking;

"What the heck was that about at the meeting? Why did we have to wait to talk to you? And why haven't you written me in ages?" Bella ranted, her hands on her hips.

"It was just funny to see your reaction and the reaction of everyone there, I don't trust a lot of people at that meeting, and I forgot." Hermione answered Bella's questions in order, smiling slightly.

"Now, don't I get a hug?" she asked, holding her arms out. Bella smiled before rushing into them.

"I missed you Maya, I missed you lots." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Bella." Hermione replied, her partial smile wistfull. Harry and the other Boys stood still behind her, fading into the shadows while the Cullens and Hales stood out drastically, their faces uncertain. Bella smiled at them.

"It's okay guys. This is my cousin, Hermione Granger. We were really close when we were younger."

"Hello. It is nice to meet you. I have heard lots about you from various sources. All good things, I assure you." Hermione's voice was polite, even if it was a bit distanced.

"I'd introduce you to the boys behind her but I have no idea who they are. Hermione, boys, this is;" Bella started.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen. We know." Harry spoke softly, interupting. The Cullens looked shocked.

"We told you we heard a lot of things about you." Hermione added. "We know almost everything about you, all of you."

* * *

**Okay. I thought that I had already posted this one so I started the next chapter and wrote a really long authors note about why it took me so long to update so my excuses are on the next chapter. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! It's Twinfeathers here, back after several months procrastination! Now I know what you're thinking; "You idiot! Why did you wait so longe to update!?!?!?" Well...... my mom was pregnant and the little bundle of joy decided to be born to be obnoxious. (The day of my concert isn't the best time to be born you know!) It's a boy by the way. And all my teachers decided to unleash massive amounts of homework on us (Forget your dog eating your homework, it'll eat you) and I had no time to write because I was pulling fifteen hours a week at gymnastics and working nine to seven on the weekends. Hence why there was no time. SORRY! But now it's disclaimer time!**

**Twinfeathers does not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I wish I did because then I could have Jasper and Harry all to myself! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem.**

* * *

_**Last time on My Boys:**_

_ "We told you we heard a lot of things about you." Hermione added. "We know almost everything about you, all of you."_

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Jasper drawled. Hermione's slight smile didn't reach her eyes. The Boys shifted nervously, unsure of what her reaction was going to be. But it was mild, just a slight warning.

"Our contacts live all over the world. We have access to data that would make your head whirl. We also have friends in high places, friends who, if your bodies were discovered in a dark alley way, who cover the fact that you were murdered, if we asked." Emmett meeped.

"What the heck?" Bella whirled around towards Emmett. "What was that for?" Emmett shrugged, unconcerned.

"Things were getting too hot and heavy for my liking, so I broke up the tension." Then, to almost everyones surprise, Harry laughed once, a short but pure sound.

"You are the most sincere person I have ever met. Your actions and words correspond exactly to what you are thinking. It is highly amusing and very refreshing." Hermione's Boys smiled with true happiness. It had been several years since either Harry or Hermione had truly smiled, and when their leaders were happy, so were they. Remus cocked his head to the side as Hermione stiffened slightly in Harry's arms.

"Your mind is a very interesting place to see." Hermione hissed suddenly, glaring at Edward. She turned to Bella. "Bella, did you know that vampires were part of the reason Evangeline died?" Bella's face became sharper, all angles, and pale as Hermione mentioned their other cousin who had died when they were ten.

"No." That one word caused Hermione to hiss, the Boys loking edgy, about to attack whatever caused her anger.

"You mean your vampire here," She jerked her head towards Edward, "never told you that he was part of the group that killed her?" And Bella lunged at Edward, screaming in supressed rage and loss.

"You killed her! I'll kill you! Your foul existance will be erased from the surface of the world! You killed Evangeline! You caused us to find her body mangled and torn with the note 'We'll find you Isabella. And we'll kill you and your other cousin.' It's your fault! I'll kill you! I'll _kill_ you!" She had reached Edward. Her hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the ground as she slammed him into the wall. Her other hand started glowing with a strange energy the Cullens had never seen before. She smiled wickedly before hissing in his ear;

"You are dead Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will wish you never met Isabella Swan." And she pulled her hand back.

* * *

**That's a nice cliff-hanger isn't it? I was reading 'Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality' by Less Wrong and when I got to her profile one of her statements was something along the lines of 'a good cliff-hanger allows the reader to predict what's going to happen next without outright telling them.' Read that b the way. It's well written and it makes you think more than most fanfics do. Ummm... I'll start working on the next chapter soon so hopefully it'll be up before summer. Ah heh heh. See/Write to you soon!**

**~Twinfeathers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm actually writing this while fanfiction is blocked so maybe you"ll get more than one chapter now! Or maybe not... Anyway! I have finally gotten my brother (He's two) to act like a model. If you say pose he'll shift positions and make model faces. It's hilarious. Mkay... On with the Story!**

_ "You are dead Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will wish you never met Isabella Swan." And she pulled her hand back._

BOOM! Bella's hand smashed into the wall next to Edward's head; sizzling. She smirked as the Cullens looked appalled.

"Next time, I won't miss." Edward looked shaken as Bella glanced towards Hermione. "Hermione, sorry about the wall." Hermione shrugged.

"No problem." She waved her hand at the wall as it magically fixed. Harry re-wrapped his arm around her waist as the Boys leaned back against the walls. Bella slunk back over to Jasper as he trailed his fingers through her hair, using his hands, and his gift to soothe and calm her.

"Would you mind if we took a, break, before discussing anything else with you?" Carlisle asked. "We have some things we need to discuss as a family."

"Of course." Harry's silky voice drifted over Hermione's head. "However, we must warn you that if things get too _heated_ or involve topics that might endanger our family, we will know." The Cullens nodded. The corners of Hermione's mouth lifted. "Dean and Seamus will show you where to go." Harry continued.

"Boys. Please used the black and white rooms." Hermione called after them. Dean and Seamus nodded as they led the Cullens out of the room.

"I was wondering, why do you follow Hermione's orders? She seems to weild a large amount of control over you." Carlisle's question broke the silence. Dean and Seamus shared identical looks the Cullens could not decipher before speaking.

"We owe her. We owe her everything. She saved us from ourselves, saved us from losing our sanity." Dean looked at the Cullens seriously.

"We had nothing left to grasp onto to keep our sanity until she appeared. Our _opposition _had sliced into our minds, figuring out our weaknesses, targeting them. They had us bound and unable to save ourselves. She found us, and with Harry by her side she helped us. We gained our sanity back, we gained a family and strength. She asked for nothing in return so we try to give her everything she could ever want or need." They stopped there and Carlisle knew that this topic was now closed.

"Here we are." Seamus spoke, pointing to an ebony door. "There are four bedrooms branching of the common room and stocked bathrooms attached to each of those. There is a library as well. Feel free to read any of the titles provided. Once you finish a book, simply place it onto one of the side tables and say 'finished.' It will go to it's correct place on it's own. Bella, if you get hungry, you know where the kitchens are. We do ask, however, that you stay here until someone comes and gets you in the morning. Enjoy your discussions." They unlocked the door before walking away. The Cullens walked inside, looking around.

"Whoever decorated in here did a very nice job." Esme commented, glancing at the Black hardwood floors, gleaming white walls, black furniture and the silver and black accents. A stone fireplace was roaring in one of the walls, and over the mantel hung a large ornate silver mirror. Floor to ceiling windows edged the sides of the fireplace, allowing moonlight to shine in. Rosalie sneered.

"A fireplace, with vampires? It's like they're making it easier to dispose of our bodies." Bella's lips turned up in a smirk.

"They wouldn't need a fireplace to get rid of the evidence of yor murders Rosalie."

"And how would you know that, Miss Human." She shot back. Bella reclined on a luxurious black sofa with Jasper next to her.

"Because _I_ could kill you on my own and get rid of the evidence and Hermione is much more powerful than me." They stared at her.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Rosalie snarled. Bella simply looked at her.

"No." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want to get on my bad side." Hermione said, sliding smoothly out of the shadows with Harry.

"What are you doing here!" Rosalie snarled.

"One, this is my house, I can go wherever I want. Two, We told you we'd know if this got too heated. Three, It's on the way to Harry's and I's room."

**Sorry this has taken so long to be put up! I've kind of been stuck... Anyway, I think I have somewhere I'm taking this but I'm not quite sure yet... Anything you guys would like to see? Just send your idea in a review and I might use it. We learned why the Boys are so devoted. But why is Harry so devoted to Hermione? I think I might do a side story on that... Maybe. Thanks for all the lovely reveiws and alerts you guys, they're awesome! I'll write more later but for now, Bye!**

**~Twinfeathers.**


End file.
